


The Watermelon Violator

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: The Watermelon Violator comes. And dies.





	The Watermelon Violator

It was just another peaceful day in the life. A young, beautiful husband was watching TV along his beautiful young wife. He tightened his grip on her hand, and he felt like everything in life was worth it.

She was only wearing black panties and bra, while women discussed on TV about feminism and discussed the problems with “male culture”.

“My god, why men are so violent?  Why they commit so many crimes?”

“It’s a way of committing rape. See the guns and knives? See how they resemble a penis? It’s a sexual act, I tell ya!”

“So, men who commit crimes against another  men are gay?”

An embarrassing silence lasted for five seconds between those intelligent, admirable women.

The young, beautiful husband’s mind was devoid of thought. He knew he was lucky but didn’t want to understand the inner workings of that luck to not be seen as “sexist”, despite the fact nobody could read his thoughts.  Yet.

His wife was thinking in how she wanted to kill herself.  Lots of   blood   were   involved.

Suddenly, a young teenager called Takato appeared out of nowhere   and   threw a watermelon on the young husband’s head, killing him instantly as his head could stand all that green.

What. A. Bastard.

Takato back flipped like a Japanese piñata and went back to where it came in first place, leaving the young wife screaming “GREEEEN! OH MY GOOOD, it was GREEEEN!”

The man was buried by a pair of bipedal ducks for one hundred thousand of dollars.

His young, beautiful wife now slept alone in a little room, in fear of the GREEN.

Wait, now she’s a young, beautiful, _single_ woman. Jeez, such a simple error.    

The wind whispered at the night, and the young, beautiful, single woman felt like the time finally came.

Her rapist, the Watermelon Violator, has finally arrived.

“Yo, what’s up my nigga?”    

The woman didn’t answer, because it was not the watermelon violator that said those words, but a talking tree outside her window.

The violator decided to make an affirming statement of his dominance. He ran back to the door, ran then in the opposite direction, jumped and dropped his elbow over the young single woman, breaking the bed.

The woman moaned in pain.

The violator dragged her by the hair towards the door.

He kicked the door down, and wondered why there was a door there at all. He didn’t remember passing through any door.

The woman screamed and screamed, begging the violator to let her go.

“Are the breasts or the ass more important?” asked the violator.

“Ahn?”

“The breasts or the ass,  bitch ? What’s more important?”

“Ahn, the ass?” asked the woman.

The violator slapped her in the face.

“You  stupid  bitch! Breasts make milk, a liquid of life! Of course the breasts are more important!? Now open your whore mouth!”

The violator penetrated her mouth with his dick, to such an extent she began to gag.

The man then pinched her nose, making her try to push his legs to be allowed to breath. The violator then pushed her head back until she collided with the floor.

Half-conscious, the woman asked:

“So that’s how the watermelon violator violates?”

The man, incredulous, answered back.

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about. I have no watermelon with me!”

Was then that Takato made his triumphant return!

He threw a watermelon on the violator’s head, killing him and driving the young woman mad.

When the police arrived, the woman was still screaming, was still only wearing black panties and bra, and that was a corpse at her side.

Nobody could identify him, but thanks to the watermelon that killed him, he was labeled “The Watermelon Violator”.

The woman was taken to an asylum where she was raped for the rest of her life.

Just kidding, only until she was 40.

That was when birth control failed, seven men and one nurse were sent to jail and a reevaluation sent the woman home.

She raised the product of her rape for  15 years, until it came that day when she saw Takato take his daughter to school.

That awakened in her the desire for revenge, driving her to stimulate her rape son to date his daughter.

While they had sweet virginal sex in her house, she sneaked inside Takato’s house, finding him polishing a watermelon along the skeleton of his late wife.

The woman jumped in front of him brandishing a knife, but the skeleton was faster and shot her with a 38.

Takato used bandages to cure her, and they had sweet Sleeping Beauty Sex.

He dumped her in front of her door the next morning.

Soon the woman began to vomit all over the floor. The whole city was put in quarantine thanks to a suspicion of infection. The skeleton had attacked again.

Soon the woman’s belly began to grow. She entered a diet, but to her sadness she couldn’t resist drinking the milk dripping from her nipples.

Not too long after, her son and her decided to visit the home of her future in-laws.

That was when the water began to leak.

The woman screamed as she gave birth at the young age of 55.

It was a beautiful girl and everybody lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Watermelon Woman. More or less.


End file.
